Meant for Me
by SignsofSam
Summary: One last chaste kiss and he stands, bringing her up with him, and pulls her tighter. 'I will always love you, B. And if you ever-ever-need anything, you know where to find me' C/B AU


**Title: **Meant for Me

**Rating**: Maybe a K, if I'm pushing it.

**Summary: **One last chaste kiss and he stands, bringing her up with him, and pulls her tighter. "I will always love you, B. And if you ever-_ever_-need anything, you know where to find me"

**Disclaimer**: (Un)fortunately, not a dude named Josh Schwartz, which means _I Don't Own Gossip Girl_. I also don't own the song _A Pacific Romance_; it was written by Last Winter, and is amazingly beautiful.

**Author's Notes**: I wrote this at midnight when I should have been studying for a big Bio test. It just popped into my head as I was listening to the song, and I just needed to write it. Chuck's a little ooc, but I blame that on him learning his lesson. It's also AU, and a written in present tense, which I haven't tried before. So, enjoy, and please **review** if you have time!

**enjoy!**

Chuck isn't sure how he had managed to do it, lure Blair Waldorf to the beach in nothing but that sexy red-and-white striped bikini, her hair free and loose as they horse around in the water, Chuck picking her up as her screams and laughter filled the air, a curse slipping out as he plopped her down in the cool New England water. "Chuck!" she screams, splashing him, the grin never leaving her face. He grabs her wrist, pulling her up, wrapping his arms around her as kisses reigned down her face, her neck, a mewl coming out as he lightly bit the pale skin there.

"I love you, Waldorf," he whispers, finally capturing her lips, and she sighs, leaning into the kiss as he lowers them to the sand, her hands running through his hair, her body giving in…

_And the shoreline ends  
Where your body starts  
where your body starts  
And the sting remains  
As we trace footsteps we made_

It is the same spot they made that memory, Blair wrapped in the warm comfort of his arms, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry Chuck," she says, kissing his hand, and he simply holds her tight, his chin resting on those curls he loved, hoping she didn't feel the tears running down his face. "I tried…but…my parents…"

"Sssh, I know, Waldorf. They don't think Chuck Bass is appropriate. Nate will be a much better husband to you. I knew I could never really have you all to myself-I knew that this could never be _always_, you know? What's that Frost poem-_Nothing Gold Can Stay?_ That's this relationship, and we both know it."

Blair suddenly turns, leaning in the kiss him, and it's clash, it's pull, it's push and shove and dominance. "So let's run away," she says breathily as he kisses the hollow of her neck. "Let's leave the East Side. Let's go to California, to Europe-let's be like Dan and Serena and _leave_."

"Blair…we can't…you can't. And you know it." One last chaste kiss and he stands, bringing her up with him, and pulls her tighter. "I will always love you, B. And if you ever-_ever_-need anything, you know where to find me."

She nods, but she can't see for the tears, and can't feel for the heart breaking inside her.

_(and the pain remains)  
I am playing with my heart again_

"One more day to go," Blair tells Chuck as she removes her sunglasses, smiling at him bravely.

He wishes it was him. He wishes he had been good, had done things differently, had been the guy to get the girl. She _loved_ him-she _wanted _him. But that didn't matter in the world of the Upper East Side, where the American Dream wasn't a two-story colonial with a white picket fence, two point two kids and a lab, but instead the amount of the money in your pocket and the wealth of the arrangements. Marriage wasn't love; marriage was a brokered deal.

"I can still leave," she says, nearly begging him for a reason to say. She wants to stay. She loves him to much.

"No, you can't," he replies sadly, and she cries, feeling herself in his familiar embrace. "This is the last time I'm gonna get to do this. And last night-that was the last night I was going to get to _be_ with you. I hope you know I'll never forget it."

She nods, and sobs rack her body as he leaves her alone.

_And when the tide will turn  
And you will shout to me  
You will find what you've always waited for  
And when the city lights are so bright that they blind you  
Just remember your hand was meant for mine_

Blair sighs unhappily, swirling her food as she watches him read the paper. They've been living together since they finished college, his ring firmly planted on her finger, but she isn't so sure she calls it a marriage; just a partnership of conveinence. She is rich; he is rich; it works.

"Blair, honey, are you okay? You're looking a little pale," he says, and she shrugs, standing up. It's been four years since she's seen the Hampton shores, and she wonders if _he_ is still there, waiting for her.

"Blair, I need to go. John wants me to look over the accounts-" a swift kiss planted on top of her head, and he leaves. And she's glad.

Is that sad? Too be marvelously overjoyed when your husband leaves so you can bask in the guilt and shame of the past you so wish you had now?

That night, the words of anger spew out. She listens to him shout about love and what they don't have, and she smiles sadly at him and tells him there is no love.

"I have given you nothing but love!" He accuses her; she's surprised, because Nate rarely gets angry. "Nothing! And all you can do is dream about the life you _used _to have with Chuck Bass!"

She says nothing, letting the rain that pours down outside speak for her.

And she runs from those words, that house, that town, runs through the rain, letting it wash the pain and guilt and tears and build up of years past off her as she runs.

She's heading for the shore.

_And you run away  
(and you run away)  
And I called your name through sunsets  
But you never noticed  
Your eyes were always closed_

_(and the pain remains)  
I am playing with my heart again_

He's watching the tide come in, as he has been doing for the past four years. He hears the car stop, but doesn't turn, knowing never to be too hopeful. Some days it's his father, begging him to come back, to be reasonable, some days Lily, who has actually managed to stay his stepmother for nearly ten years, urging him to see that a girl isn't worth this self-isolation. Some days it's his stepsister, trying to be the friend that she thought he desperately needed.

Most days, though, it was Dan Humphrey, and he simply sits by Chuck, watching the water in silence before leaving. There has been a silent friendship between them since Serena married him when they graduated high school, and Chuck enjoys those days most because Dan doesn't tell him he's wrong, simply asks if she's shown up and gives him news of the kids and the city.

Soft feet patter along the sand, and he wonders if Dan's brought the kids-Carly and James. He loves them, but they're _not_ what he needs.

Arms encircle his waist, and he turns, a smile gracing his face. "You waited," she said softly, kissing his nose.

"I said I would," he replies, kissing hers' in return.

"You waited," she says again, kissing his lips.

"I waited."

_And when the tide will turn  
And you will shout to me  
You will find what you've always waited for  
And when the city lights are so bright that they blind you  
Just remember your hand was meant for mine_

**-fini-**


End file.
